L'Après
by JojiBaka
Summary: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet étaient des amis très proches. Même peut-être plus que ça. Cependant ils ont pris des chemins différents et vingt ans plus tard, ils n'ont plus aucun contact. Et si cela changeait ?
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait bien vingt ans. Vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas téléphonés, qu'ils n'avaient pas même échangés un seul mot, pas même ces banalités stériles.

Mais malgré ce vide qui s'était installé en lui au fil des années, la vie continuait. Pour l'un et pour l'autre. Seulement d'une manière différente pour chacun d'eux.

Mathieu Sommet avait 46 ans désormais. Il avait bien essayé de mener une vie stable et tranquille avec son ancien métier, seulement malgré ce qu'il prétendait toujours sur les réseaux sociaux et les vidéos, il n'arrivait pas à vivre confortablement ainsi et ce n'était pas qu'une question d'argent. De toute manière, le net n'était plus. C'était quelque chose qui appartenait au passé maintenant. On y pensait avec une certaine nostalgie en se disant « Eh tu te souviens de ça ? C'était génial ! On y trouvait presque tout ce que l'on désirait. » Et en effet, on y trouvait tout ce que l'on désirait mais justement, c'est là que le bât blesse.

Il y eut un temps, où tout ne marchait plus qu'autour du web. Plus personne ne sortait de chez lui pour faire les courses,c'était dépassé et trop contraignant. La toile était bien plus pratique, en un clic tu avais tout ce que tu voulais dans ton panier et parfois pour moins cher qu'en magasin évidemment. Le shopping était aussi bien plus alléchant, de nouvelles insignes voyait le jour et celles -ci n'existaient qu'exclusivement sur le net.

Le travail aussi. Parlons-en. De plus en plus de personnes se lançaient l'indépendant, au moins ils avaient leurs propres horaires et n'avaient pas à supporter un patron parfois complètement con sur le dos.

Et bien sûr les divertissements. La télévision ne servait plus à rien, ça ne marchait plus, on avait déjà tout sur le fabuleux internet ! Des programmes divertissants par milliers fleurissaient et on y trouvait nos séries et nos films préférés.

La vie sociale également ne se développait plus que par les réseaux sociaux, les sites de rencontres et les chats.

Le monde occidental était dominé par l'internet.

Mais très vite, les divers gouvernements des nombreux pays concernés s'en sont inquiétés. Qui allait payer leurs impôts, leurs taxes ? Certes, certaines taxes survivaient bien sûr, comme celle sur le logement et celle sur l'électricité. Mais d'autres disparaissaient et ils ne pouvaient mettre d'impôts sur l'utilisation du web. Alors, ils ont décidés d'un commun accord que cela n'allait plus durer. Tout allait être supprimé. La toile allait être détruite et fissa.

Internet n'exista plus et personne n'y pouvait rien. Oh certaines personnes très douées dans le domaine du piratage et du codage avaient essayé de faire subsister le web, mais ce fut en vain.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet perdirent leur travail et leur amitié.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Mathieu Sommet ou l'ex présentateur de «Salut les Geeks » menait désormais une vie tranquille et sans bavure. La petite vie en apparence parfaite et casanière que la plupart des gens rêvait d'avoir un jour. Il avait un emploi stable en bureau, une femme et des enfants.

Mais la vérité c'est que ça le rendait fou. Il n'aimait pas son boulot, il le détestait même peut-être plus que tout. Il haïssait devoir rester enfermer dans un bureau à faire quelque chose qui pour lui n'avait aucun sens, il haïssait devoir faire semblant d'apprécier ses stupides collègues de bureau et leurs blagues vaseuses et il haïssait devoir se plier aux ordres de son patron tyrannique et tout aussi stupide que ses collègues si ce n'était plus. Tout ça était affreux pour lui, même la pire technique de torture n'aurait su lui faire plus mal encore.

Sa femme non plus, il ne l'aimait pas. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, il savait qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais et que malgré cela il fallait qu'il intègre la normalité donc qu'il se trouve quelqu'un pour partager sa vie « pour toujours ». Celui qu'il avait aimé était parti depuis trop longtemps déjà et son cœur en était resté brisé et il le sera probablement à jamais, vu qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait être maintenant.

Mais il avait construit un projet de vie qui n'était pas vraiment le sien, il avait décidé de vivre comme la société le voulait puis ce qu'il avait perdu tout ce qui lui tenait réellement à cœur. Il avait donc également des enfants déjà presque grands. Il les appréciait bien sûr, il les avait élevés, éduqués et c'était une partie de lui. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à avoir de sentiments plus profond pour eux, il n'arrivait pas à les aimer vraiment en sachant qu'il ne les avait pas vraiment voulu au fond de lui.

C'est pourquoi en ce jour pluvieux d'Octobre, il repensait nostalgiquement à l'époque où il était définitivement heureux et épanoui.

* * *

><strong>Flashback,<strong>

« -...C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile pour vous servir ! »

Il se leva, ôta son chapeau et se dévêtit de son rôle de présentateur. Il soupira. Le montage était encore à faire et il se demandait bien à quoi cela servait de continuer, après tout internet allait disparaître d'un jour à l'autre. C'était inévitable et Mathieu en était bien trop conscient.

La sonnette d'alarme avait été tirée il y a plus de trois mois désormais. Ça s'était d'abord répandu par bouche à oreille, de simples rumeurs que personne ne croyait ou ne voulait croire. Puis, les rumeurs s'étaient concrétisé et une annonce officielle avait été faite directement sur le web puis-ce que c'était désormais le seul média qui était dynamique et qui vivait. Ironie du sort n'est-ce pas ? Les gouvernements avaient fait diffuser une annonce, remplaçant toutes les pubs qui envahissait le net. Ils ne savaient pas exactement quand mais ils affirmaient que ce serait pour cette fin d'année et que c'était inévitable. Les raisons n'avaient pas été explicitement exprimé mais tout le monde avait sa petite idée en tête.

L'internet était en panique, en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Les uns se lamentaient en se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir vivre, que la vie n'était pas possible sans le net, que l'Extérieur était bien trop dangereux et sauvage. Les autres essayaient de faire de leur possible pour empêcher cela que ce soit de la manière dite « douce » : en essayant de contacter le gouvernement ou en essayant de faire des pétitions tandis que d'autres employaient la manière forte : Piratage, codage, hacking était de mise pour éviter l'effondrement de la toile, tandis que d'autres manifestaient violemment et faisaient des émeutes.

Mais rien de tout ça ne fonctionnait bien évidemment, c'était vain. Pour une fois personne n'arrivait à déjouer les lois et les interdits du gouvernement.

Encore aujourd'hui, trois mois après, les gens s'évertuaient à continuer, mais Mathieu et son meilleur ami Antoine Daniel savaient tout deux que c'était sans espoir et que ça en devenait ridicule. Ils perdaient tout les deux leur travail et leur source de plaisir mais ils s'étaient résignés.

Notre protagoniste se démêla lentement des limbes de ses pensées et revint à la réalité. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était resté là, assis sur son fauteuil, une tasse de café fumante devant lui et le regard dans le vide. Il prit une gorgée du liquide amer qu'il affectionnait tant et entreprit d'envoyer un message à l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qui lui tenait le plus à cœur même si ce n'était sans doute pas réciproque.

«- Salut gros, tu passes ce soir ? Bières ? »

Il reposa son portable et attendit fébrilement, comme une de ces stupides adolescentes amoureuse, fixant l'objet qui lui faisait face. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son visage s'éclaire et qu'un nouveau message s'affiche.

«- Bien sûr mec ! Un peu de réconfort entre potes fera pas de mal. Je passe à 19h. »

Notre cher faux schizophrène rayonnait, même si il aurait préféré que ce soit plus qu'entre potes.

Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, il entendit enfin frapper à la porte. Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte à son ami aux cheveux démoniaques. Ils s'étreignirent.

« -Hey mec content que tu sois venu ! Mais rentre ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Antoine Daniel se retrouva chez Mathieu Sommet pour boire des bières et discuter de leur émission respective et puis d'un peu tout aussi.

La soirée se passait bien, les bières s'enchaînaient, les rires des deux protagonistes emplissait tout l'appartement de notre ami à chapeau.

Puis il y eu un moment où les rires se calmèrent et les conversations se tarirent. Un silence lourd et embarrassant s'installa. Antoine Daniel, mal à l'aise, se trémoussait sur son fauteuil.

« -Au fait Mathieu...J'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Mathieu, un peu surpris et inquiet, invita son ami à en dire plus.

«-Eh bien en fait... J'arrête WTC... »

Le brun ferma les yeux, s'attendant à se faire houspiller ou encore même frapper. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers un petit châtain à la mine déconfite mais qui restait silencieux. Le possesseur du chien Richard décida donc de continuer son monologue.

« - Et je vais déménager...Très loin d'ici... J'ai … J'ai trouver un nouveau travail... »

Cette fois ci, Antoine sentit Mathieu bouillonner et comme il s'y attendait, il explosa finalement.

« -NON ! NON NON ET NON ! »

Le petit homme se leva et prit le grand brun par le col, bien qu'il ne s'en pensait pas capable au vu de leur différence de taille et de poids. Le dit brun trop dépassé par les événements se laissa faire comme un pantin de bois.

« -T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! DE ME LAISS... »

Mathieu se rendit compte que sa parole commençait à aller au delà de ses pensées. Il lâcha Antoine et fit les cents pas dans son appartement maintenant trop petit pour lui et sa fureur. Le présentateur de l'émission What The Cut ?! ne bougeait toujours pas, ne sachant que penser et que dire.

« -Ecoute mec, je veux dire, tu peux pas laisser tomber WTC comme ça … Oui, Internet arrive à son terme mais on à peut-être encore des mois devant nous pour profiter de nos derniers instants... Je veux dire je sais pas tu peux pas juste partir comme ça ! »

Le grand brun se leva calmement et prit le petit châtain fermement par les épaules, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire son petit effet entre autre.

« -On sait tout les deux que ça ne sert à rien de contester, que le web va mourir et qu'on y pourra rien quoi qu'on fasse. Je préfère arrêter maintenant plutôt que de me faire du mal et de continuer encore en ayant l'espoir que ce qui est inévitable ne se produise pas. Et puis tu sais si c'est ça dont tu as peur, on restera en contact je te le promet... »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Antoine serra le petit corps de Mathieu dans ses bras sans trop s'y attarder sachant qu'il commençait à ressentir une sensation qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir et qui lui était désagréable.

Il se détacha du présentateur aux multiples personnalités et prit son manteau.

« -Bon , tu as vu l'heure ? Il se fait tard et je ne veux pas te déranger plus... De toute façon d'ici à ce que je m'en aille, on se reverra c'est sûr. »

Sans un mot de plus, le brun partit et Mathieu se retrouva seul dans un appartement qu'il trouvait maintenant trop grand pour lui. Il s'effondra mollement sur son fauteuil et pleura ce qu'il pensait être toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pendant ce temps là, Antoine étant resté un moment indécis derrière la porte, ne manqua pas d'entendre les gémissements déchirants de son ami. Cela lui fendit le cœur. Il savait que c'était mieux ainsi et qu'il fallait qu'il parte... Ce n'était pas que parce qu'il avait trouvé un autre emploi et parce qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter les vidéos qu'il déménageait, il y avait une tout autre raison caché derrière mais cela le grand brun ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Alors finalement il s'en alla et quitta l'immeuble de son ami pour la dernière fois.

_**Fin du Flashback,**


	3. Chapter 3

Chptre 3

Le visage que lui renvoyait la vitre avant de sa voiture lui faisait mal. C'était bien lui cet homme à l'âge avancé et à la mine déconfite. C'était lui, cet homme détruit par les ravages du temps et des remords. Il détourna les yeux de cette vue, dégoûté par ce qu'on lui renvoyait en pleine face et préféra se concentrer sur la route,

Tout en observant la ville qui défilait sous ses yeux, il se disait que finalement rien n'avait vraiment changé mis à part le fait qu'Internet avait totalement disparu.L'économie mondiale était de nouveau en hausse et toutes les technologies continuaient à marcher et même encore mieux qu'avant.

La télévision marchait très bien, mis à part que cela coûtait de plus en plus cher de s'en procurer une, étant donné que maintenant ne se vendait plus que la nouvelle télévision 4D. Grâce à cette toute nouvelle technologie, on pouvait se retrouver propulsé « dans la télévisons avec nos acteurs préférés » et on pouvait assister aux actions de ceux-ci de très prés. Mais la plupart des foyers moyens se procuraient de bonnes vieilles télévisions à écran plat. Sinon à part cela, il n'y avait toujours pas de voitures volantes mais paraît-il que d'ici dix ans, elles seraient là en circulation sur nos routes !

Cependant, à la suppression du net, beaucoup de gens avaient décidés d'en finir et dans la plupart des pays, la transition démographique était en baisse suite à cela. Le chômage et la pauvreté était également de mise dans la plupart des pays car comme les gens s'étaient mis au travail indépendant sur le net, il fallait trouver un autre travail et ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Mathieu avait eu de la chance, il a décroché son diplôme du premier coup et n'eut qu'à passer trois ans dans une université pour l'obtenir, sa facilité à apprendre l'ayant bien aidé mais il aurait préféré continuer ce qu'il considérait encore comme son vrai métier. D'ailleurs, il s'y rendait à ce moment même cachant son enthousiasme.

Il soupira quand il vit le grand bâtiment en verre qui lui servait de lieu de travail. Il avait été obligé d'en trouver un et de faire croire qu'il l'appréciait un tant soit peu, sinon il aurait été condamné à rester seul et sans argent et malgré tout, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une telle situation. Toute sa vie actuelle était un mensonge particulièrement honteux. Si Antoine le voyait comme ça, il rirait bien, lui qui avait réussi à avoir un travail qui malgré tout lui convenait un tant soit peu et qui avait sûrement trouver l'âme sœur depuis le temps. Lui au moins n'était pas amoureux du même fantôme depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il reprit ses esprits et décida de ne plus laisser ses pensées dériver ainsi. Il réussit à se garer sur le parking de l'entreprise après quelques minutes de recherche fastidieuse. Il coupa le contact et essaya de faire abstraction de la barre de stress qu'il sentait poindre dans son estomac et de la tristesse qui s'abattait soudainement sur lui. Tout les matins, il le savait maintenant, c'était comme ça. Il sortit du véhicule, non sans un ultime effort laborieux et leva la tête vers l'immeuble qui semblait toucher les nuages. Son propre bureau était au sommet (ndla : c'était monsieur jeu de mot ) de la tour et il soupira en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait à gravir.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard , il se retrouva enfin devant la porte de son bureau et sourit d'aise en pensant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'asseoir sur sa chaise, certes peu confortable. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pour se persuader que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Mais voyant que cela n'arrivait pas , il les rouvrit non sans soupirer une nouvelle fois et alluma son PC dernier cri (sans internet bien sûr.).

Il était sur le point de se mettre au travail quand le téléphone qui était fixé à son bureau se mit à sonner. Il fixa le combiné, perturbé d'avoir été ainsi interrompu sur sa lancée. C'était son patron à coup sûr. Finalement, il décrocha.

« -Oui ? »

« -Sommet ! Dans mon bureau,maintenant. »

Et le tyran qui lui servait de patron raccrocha, laissant un Mathieu pantois. Ça aussi, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Être traité comme une sous- merde et devoir toujours courber l'échine devant celui qui avait toutes les commandes de l'entreprise.

Malgré tout, il se leva péniblement et se dirigea donc vers le bureau du dit tyran. Par pure politesse, il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Un «Entrez enfin ! » particulièrement violent retentit. L'ancien youtubeur entra, s'attendant à se faire engueuler pour x raison. Mais il n'en était rien.

«-Asseyez vous donc, mon cher Mathieu, j'ai à vous parler. »

Le châtain s'assit et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« -Et c'est à quel sujet ? Je ne crois pas avoir fait de quelconque err...

-Non non, ce n'est pas à ce sujet là. En réalité , j'ai une requête à vous faire.

-Je suppose que je suis obligé d'accepter.

-Eh bien , si vous voulez rester dans cette entreprise oui. Après libre à vous de partir. »

Sur ces mots, son patron esquissa un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de malsain et désigna la porte du doigt pour souligner ses derniers mots.

« -Non, je compte bien rester.

-Excellent. Soit, votre ''travail'' consistera à aider un nouveau à s'installer ici et à le guider sur ce qu'il va faire pour cette entreprise.

-Et pourquoi moi en particulier, au juste ?

-Parce que, voyez-vous mon petit Sommet, vous êtes fort de désormais presque vingt ans d'expérience et vous être en conséquence « le senior ».

Mathieu répondit du tac au tac, mais de façon à ce que ses paroles soient inaudibles pour son vis à vis.

« -Malheureusement.. »

Il reprit, de façon à ce que cette fois, son patron l'entende.

« -En effet. Eh bien soit, mais quand est-ce que cette tâche débutera ?

-A partir du moment où vous serez sorti de ce bureau, mon cher Sommet , c'est à dire maintenant. Mais avant je vais vous indiquer où vous devez vous rendre. »

Il lui indiqua donc le chemin à prendre pour trouver le bureau de ce nouvel employé et il lui fit signe de disposer.

Une fois la porte fermée, il soupira, désespéré. Bon sang, déjà qu'il se faisait chier à venir ici tout les jours , il fallait en plus qu'il fasse le larbin et fasse le sale boulot de l'entreprise ? Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de guider un nouveau et il était sûr que le concerné pensait de même. Mais il était obligé de le faire alors il se mit en route pour le bureau indiqué, le pas traînant.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte jaune criarde et leva le poing, hésitant. Finalement, il s'abattit lourdement sur la dite porte. Une voix s'éleva et l'invita à entrer. Étrangement, cette voix semblait familière à ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête, décontenancé et se décida à ouvrir la porte et ce qu'il vit le laissa interdit.

Là, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise se trouvait l'homme qui avait le plus marqué sa vie.

Antoine Daniel n'avait pas encore levé la tête vers l'ex présentateur de Salut les Geeks, il ne remarqua donc pas la surprise et l'angoisse qui s'était peinte sur son visage.


	4. Chapter 4

Définitivement, il n'avait pas changé. Bon, à part quelques rides et quelques cheveux blancs qui commençaient à apparaître ça et la mais c'était normal, lui aussi à son grand désespoir avait un visage vieillissant. Il avait toujours cette chevelure folle et c'était bien la seule chose qui arrivait à lui arracher un sourire.

Pendant que Mathieu continuait à observer Antoine, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le brun à lunettes ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention. Il n'avait pas même, depuis que celui-ci était entré, levé le nez du PC qui lui faisait face. Le châtain ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Devait-il avertir Antoine de sa présence ou devait-il s'en aller pendant qu'il en était encore temps ? Son instinct lui soufflait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir loin de ce bureau mais avant qu'il eût prit une décision, l'ancien présentateur de What The Cut ?! Détacha finalement son attention de l'ordinateur qui se trouvait devant lui et la reporta sur l'homme anxieux qui lui faisait face.

Mathieu ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il hurle ou à toute autre réaction démesurée. Mais il n'en fût rien. Le brun tendit simplement la main avec un sourire avenant.

« -Ah bonjour! Désolé de vous avoir passablement ignoré mais j'étais concentré sur ce foutu truc et j'essayais de comprendre par moi même mais on dirait que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Il avait dit ça en désignant l'ordinateur, plus précisément le programme qui y était affiché et avait lâché un soupire désespéré.

« -Et moi c'est Antoine Daniel. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Antoine, après tout à ce que j'ai compris nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Et vous ? Je peux vous demander votre nom ? »

Jusque là, le schizophrène s'en sortait bien, il ne le reconnaissait pas pour son plus grand soulagement. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son nom... Il s'était senti défaillir. Il réfléchit, faisant tourner ses méninges à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution ! Et en un temps records, il trouva. Il tendit sa main à Antoine et lui adressa un grand sourire forcé.

« -Moi c'est Sébastien. Sébastien... Mercier. »

C'était la première idée qu'il lui était passé par la tête et elle lui semblait bonne. Il ne connaissait absolument pas de « Sébastien Mercier » c'était juste la première association de nom/prénom qui lui était venu en tête.

Antoine lui rendit son sourire à la différence que le sien était franc et lui serra la main. Mais très vite, tandis que Mathieu le regardait dans les yeux, l'homme aux cheveux fous fronça les sourcils et prit une mine soucieuse.

« -Dites moi...Votre visage m'est familier.. Ne vous aurai-je pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

A ces mots, son cœur se serra, Merde, il manquait plus que ça ! Il essaya alors de lui répondre de manière nonchalante,

« - Ah non ça m'étonnerait, je ne suis pas du coin vous savez, »

Le visage d'Antoine sembla se rembrunir mais il ne laissa échapper qu'un « Ah d'accord très bien... » puis il reprit de manière un peu plus enthousiaste

« -Bon, je crois que le boss vous a envoyer ici pour une raison n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait que l'on commence à s'y atteler. Est-ce que vous pourriez déjà commencer à m'aider avec ce foutu programme ? Je n'arrive même pas à l'installer, je ne comprends absolument rien. »

Mathieu se sentit soulagé que le brun n'ait pas demandé plus d'informations ou quoi que ce soit. Au moins, il le laisserait tranquille et il ne saurait jamais qu'il travaillait dans le même établissement que l'homme à qui il avait brisé le cœur. Il se hâta alors de l'aider et de lui montrer comment procéder car, plus vite il en avait fini, mieux c'était. Finalement après à peu près une heure de galère tout les deux et une heure de galère pour le châtain de gérer toutes ses émotions contradictoires qui lui tombait dessus, ils finirent par y arriver. Antoine se retourna et adressa un sourire plus grand encore que celui de la dernière fois et cela ne manqua pas de faire rougir notre ancien youtubeur.

« -Eh bien merci encore pour tout ça, sans vous je n'y serai jamais arrivé. »

Mathieu agita la main en signe de modestie.

« -Oh non vous savez quand on commence à comprendre un peu comment ça fonctionne, c'est très simple. Bon eh bien, écoutez je vais vous laisser mon travail ici est terminé et j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire. Au revoir. »

Et avant que l'ex détenteur du chien Richard ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit du bureau en trombe et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au sien. Une fois la porte fermée, il se précipita sur sa chaise et s'y affala, soulagé. C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Bon sang, Antoine n'était pas censé être ici, il était censé avoir un boulot stable et qui lui plaisait un minimum d'ingénieur du son à plus de trois cent kilomètres d'ici alors qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là ? Mathieu se sentait maudit. C'est vrai quoi, comment cela pouvait-il être possible qu'Antoine eût été viré et qu'il eût retrouvé du travail dans la même ville que lui et surtout dans la même entreprise que lui ? Il n'y croyait toujours pas, tout ça ressemblait bien trop à une vaste blague. Malheureusement c'était bien réel et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour échapper à cette situation. Certes, il s'était inventé une fausse identité mais il savait bien que ça ne marcherait pas indéfiniment et qu'un jour le brun finirait tout de même par le reconnaître. Après tout , lui non plus n'avait pas tant changé que ça, si ?

Il secoua la tête, désespéré. Il reprit contenance et chassa toutes ces questions qui lui envahissait l'esprit. Désormais il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le travail qu'il lui restait à faire pour pouvoir partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'au soir. La nuit était déjà tombée et il ne restait presque plus personne dans l'établissement, il décida de filer rapidement avant de croiser un certain homme à lunettes. Il réussit finalement à rentrer chez lui, sans encombres et en un seul morceau.

* * *

><p><p>

Le lendemain, soulagé d'avoir échappé à ce qui semblait être une malédiction, il fit tranquillement le trajet jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'avait plus envie de se soucier de quoi que ce soit et d'être sans cesse sur ses gardes. Après tout si il le croisait tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il était occupé et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui pour le moment. Mais il savait bien que son patron n'allait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et qu'il allait l'envoyer de nouveau dans le bureau d'Antoine et fissa. Pour l'instant il profitait de son moment de paix avec lui-même et se mit au travail particulièrement détendu même si il continuait à pester contre celui-ci. Cependant à peine eût-il commencer que le téléphone sonna, une nouvelle fois. Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« -Oui , que puis-je encore faire pour vous ? »

Il appuya bien sur le « encore » pour montrer son exaspération et son agacement.

La voix qui lui répondit fût celle de son patron, inévitablement. Seulement, il hurlait dans le téléphone et Mathieu dût l'éloigner de son oreille pour ne pas risquer de devenir sourd.

« -Sommet ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Mercier ! Dans mon bureau et tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha et déglutit difficilement. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Même quelque chose de très mauvais. Il avait fait une gaffe mais il ne pensait que ça prendrait de telles proportions, après tout ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout, comment aurait-il pu se douter que ça allait venir jusqu'au oreilles de son boss ?

Une fois devant l'antre de la bête, il hésita puis encore une fois par pure politesse et aussi parce qu'il était dans une situation délicate et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il fasse une connerie de plus, il toqua.

« -Entrez ! »

Un peu penaud, l'échine courbée, il entra alors. Son patron l'attendait là, assis sur sa chaise, la colère pouvant être clairement lue sur son visage. Il s'assit donc en face de lui et demanda d'un tron presque ironique.

« -Que me vaut cette invitation ? »

Le boss de la boîte manqua de s'étrangler et s'insurgea.

«-Et vous osez prendre ce ton avec moi ? Sommet, je vous promet que si vous n'étiez pas là depuis si longtemps, vous seriez renvoyé. Je suppose que vous vous doutez du pourquoi de votre venue ici.

-Mh oui j'ai des doutes.

-J'attends alors une explication.

-...Sur quoi déjà ? »

Son supérieur semblait bouillir de rage et on pouvait facilement imaginer qu'il rêvait secrètement de pouvoir égorger Mathieu Sommet là maintenant et de s'amuser à danser autour de son cadavre. Mais finalement, il soupira un bon coup et offrit au châtain un sourire crispé.

« -Le fait que vous ayez usurper l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre délibérément.

-Mais je ne connais même pas vraiment de Sébastien Mercier !

-Je m'en fous. Le fait est que vous ayez menti sur votre identité à cette personne en particulier ne me concerne pas cependant, si vous le faites dans l'enceinte de mon entreprise ça risque de très mal se passer alors vous allez sortir de ce bureau et allez vous présenter en tant que Mathieu Sommet, ce qui est , je crois , votre nom réel devant cet individu. Et c'est votre dernière chance. Sinon...C'est la porte. Allez-y. »

Il n'en lui fallut pas plus pour que l'ancien youtubeur file à grande vitesse hors du comptoir de son supérieur.

Merde, il était vraiment mal. Il allait être obligé de dire à Antoine qui il était vraiment. Il savait que ça allait devoir se produire mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il encore une fois prendre la fuite et l'abandonner ? Rien que cette pensée le rendait malade. Mais il devait y aller maintenant, il verrait bien même si il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois devant la porte jaune criarde, il fut pris de crampes d'estomac. Bon sang, il n'avait plus 15 ans pourquoi devait-il être aussi angoissé ? C'était un adulte maintenant et il devait régler ses affaires comme un adulte. Résolu, il toqua trois coups à la porte. La voix de son ancien meilleur ami retentit alors, le sommant (ndla : décidément moi et les jeux de mots..) d'entrer.

Il entra donc et trouva une nouvelle fois, un Antoine concentré sur sa tâ l'aperçut cette fois plus rapidement cependant.

« -Ah c'est vous ! Vous venez m'aider ? J'ai encore un petit probl..-

-Non en fait je suis venu vous avouez quelque chose. Je...Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne que j'ai prétendu être et...Hm...Voilà ,il se peut que vous me connaissiez...

-Ah ! Il me semblait bien que je vous avez déjà vu quelqu-

-C'est moi, Mathieu. »

Tout d'abord le brun fronça les sourcils, marmonnant «Mathieu qui .. ? » puis il se rendit vite compte de qui il s'agissait et son visage se décomposa littéralement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son estomac sembla danser le tango.

« - Mathieu Sommet...Non...C'est- »

Le petit homme planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien camarade et il dit, sans trahir la moindre de ses émotions.

« -Si si c'est bien moi Antoine. »


	5. Chapter 5

Mathieu restait fixé sur Antoine, appréhendant sa réaction. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se faire connaître. Le brun à la chevelure folle fronça les sourcils et une colère sourde sembla l'envahir.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

L'ex présentateur schizophrène s'insurgea devant tant d'injustice. Ce n'était pas lui qui était venu comme une fleur dans l'entreprise où il travaillait depuis près de vingt ans maintenant ! Comment pouvait-il réagir comme ça ? Furieux à son tour, il empoigna le col du brun et lui murmura, essayant d'étouffer ce feu qui grandissait en lui,

« - Pardon ? Dis moi, vas-y, dis moi qui est celui de nous deux qui est là depuis le plus longtemps. Qui est celui de nous deux qui est parti sans même laisser de trace ni sans daigner donner de nouvelles, hein ? Vas-y dis-le moi ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, ne pouvant plus contenir la rage qui montait en lui,ne voulant pas malgré tout blesser Antoine, il le poussa loin de lui, presque doucement. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder sans émettre le souhait de l'étriper et de le pendre ensuite par ses tripes.

Le possesseur du chien Richard retomba mollement sur sa chaise, coi. Il savait que le châtain avait avait entièrement raison mais il pensait qu'il était parti pour, justement, une bonne raison

« -D'accord, c'était moi. Mais j'avais une bonne raison. Laisse tomber Mathieu, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu sortes de ce bureau avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment. »

Fulminant tel un dragon, le petit homme pensa que c'était une sage décision que de partir d'ici avant que tout cela ne finisse en bain de sang. Il était sacrément gonflé de se la ramener comme ça. Une bonne raison ?! Quel genre de bonne raison pourrait pousser quelqu'un à ne jamais donner de nouvelles à son meilleur ami ? Il claqua la porte avec une telle violence qu'il crût d'abord qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds mais elle resta bien en place, cette même porte jaune pâle qu'il voyait presque tout les jours sans la remarquer et que désormais, il y attribuera toujours un souvenir idiot, une cette personne était décidément trop importante pour lui mais il était hors de question qu'il rampe à ses pieds et qu'il aille le chercher comme si il était dépendant de lui. Il avait sa fierté et ça même si rien que le fait de le revoir l'avait secoué au plus profond de lui-même.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'insurger contre cette injustice. Bon sang, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Certes il ne s'attendait pas à une effusion de joie non plus mais il pensait que ça allait rester froid, cordial, professionnel mais vraiment... Il était toujours en état de choc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Il errait dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment et il pestait toujours contre ce qui venait de se passer. Ses collègues le regardait passer avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. Bientôt, il le savait , le boss allait être alerter et encore une fois il serait rameuté dans son bureau et il lui passerait un savon. Il fallait qu'il aille se mettre au boulot, maintenant.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il sentit une main forte et calleuse sur son épaule qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Tout les regards était tourné vers lui. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait peut-être bien dix minutes qu'il se donnait en spectacle ainsi. Il se molesta mentalement et se retourna pour faire face, bien évidement, à son supérieur qui semblait à la fois intrigué et furieux. Celui-ci l'entraîna avec lui avec une telle force que le petit homme crût que son bras allait se détacher du reste de son corps. Une nouvelle fois il se retrouva à l'intérieur de ce bureau qui lui était désormais familier, lui qui n'y était habituellement jamais. Son patron le fixait avec insistance et non sans cacher un certain agacement.

« -Bon Sommet, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous est une nouvelle fois passé par la tête ? Parce qu'il faut être franchement dérangé pour tourner en rond pendant presque une demie-heure en rouspétant tout seul et en faisant de grands gestes. »

Mathieu se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout cela ? Et d'ailleurs il était chargé de s'occuper d'Antoine mais c'était maintenant impossible, il ne voulait plus le voir, il ne pouvait plus. Qu'allait-il donc dire ? Car il savait que si il refusait une nouvelle fois de se charger de lui, il était viré. Il prit à peine le temps de réfléchir et sortit instantanément.

-C'est parce que...Je suis malade voilà. Je crois que je me sens pas très bien, je suis très fatigué et je crois que je délire à cause de la fièvre. C'est pourquoi je vous demande si je puis prendre un jour de congé ?

Son supérieur sembla ensuite être en proie à une intense réflexion. Puis, finalement, il releva la tête et sembla s'être résigné.

« - Très bien Sommet, mais je ne vous en accorde qu'un seul et c'est aujourd'hui. Allez, dépêchez vous de filer ! Et pas de discussion admise ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, en effet, Mathieu fila sans demander son reste. Il passa à son propre bureau pour récupérer toutes ses affaires et sortit de l'immense établissement.

Bien sûr qu'il avait menti. Bien sûr qu'il allait très bien et qu'il n'était pas malade. Enfin si, il était fou de rage et là, c'était quelque chose de grave, quelque chose qui risquait de lui coûter, alors en effet, il valait mieux qu'il prenne congé avant qu'il ne fasse de grosses conneries comme on dit vulgairement. Il était toujours aussi furieux contre Antoine. Comment avait-il osé ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi ? Il ressentait à la fois de la rage et à la fois cette détresse intense. Il aimait Antoine et ce genre de dispute lui faisait extrêmement mal, bien qu'il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Il prit sa voiture et décida de faire un crochet au bar avant de rentrer chez lui, histoire de se détendre un peu devant un verre de bière. Même si il était seul, ça lui était égal.

L'ambiance du bar était très chaleureuse et peut-être même trop. En effet, on entendait des rires dans tout les coins et le bar était peuplé majoritairement par des hommes, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient s'être unis par les liens fraternels de la Sainte Bière. Mais le châtain ne voulait pas se mêler à eux, pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se détendre seul devant un bonne pinte de bière.

Quelques heures plus tard, toujours au même endroit, une demi-douzaine de pintes étaient alignés devant un petit homme châtain , à moitié avachi sur la table et totalement ivre. La plupart des clients étaient partis rejoindre leurs femmes ou leurs familles car la nuit s'était installée depuis quelque temps déjà. Il ne restait presque plus que les vieux alcooliques qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps ici, à maudire le destin de leur avoir donné une vie si misérable. Et puis il y avait les autres, comme Mathieu, qui étaient venus ici à la base un petit moment mais qui avait fini par se laisser piéger par la tentation de l'alcool et avaient finis déchiré.

L'ex présentateur de Salut les Geeks, lui, était en train de se perdre dans les limbes de son propre désespoir. Tout ce qui n'allait pas au fond de lui et qu'il avait décidé de cacher ou de ne pas prendre en compte avait décidé de remonter à la surface. Il se maudissait pour avoir laisser Antoine partir la première fois. Il maudissait Antoine aussi pour être parti comme ça alors que lui avait besoin de lui. Il se maudissait pour éprouver des sentiments pour un tel connard qui se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et qui ne voulait même plus entendre parler de lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, soit dit en passant. Il maudissait le monde occidental pour avoir stoppé l'apogée de l'Internet et pour avoir mis fin à sa carrière et à une bel amitié notamment. Une révélation sembla alors éclairer son esprit.

Mais bien sûr, tout ça c'était à la base, la faute des gouvernements et de leurs restrictions stupides. C'était de leur faute si il avait perdu le brun. Car si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, le possesseur du chien Richard n'aurait pas été contraint de partir et de trouver un autre travail loin d'ici.

Mais en fait... Pourquoi avait-il choisi de s'installer aussi loin ? Il aurait très bien pu trouver un travail aux alentours de Paris, ce n'était pas ça qui manquait à l'époque, surtout ici mais il avait décidé de partir loin de lui-même en réalité... Mais pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'éloigner délibérément de Mathieu ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Désormais il se sentait perdu et il ne comprenait plus rien. L'alcool n'aidant rien, il se perdait dans le fil de ses pensées et n'arrivait plus à avoir les idées claires. Ce qui le réveilla et le fit sursauter fut un nouvel arrivant dans le bar, à cette heure tardive.

Il se retourna et vit que le nouveau venu possédait une touffe de cheveux qui semblait indémêlable. Tout d'abord il se demanda à qui pouvait bien appartenir des cheveux pareil, franchement. Puis il eut un déclic et là il vit rouge. Toute la colère qu'il avait eu avant de rentrer ici et qui semblait s'être envolé jusqu'à maintenant, revint au grand galop,

Il se leva avec hâte et manqua de renverser la table. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le responsable, lui semblait-il, de tout ses malheurs. Il l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule et le brun se retourna. Quand celui- ci vit le visage déformé par la haine de Mathieu et quand il vit que tout son corps tremblait de rage, son visage se décomposa. Soudain, il avait peur de celui qu'il avait toujours tenté de fuir. Et là , il était pris au piège.

Alerté par le vacarme qu'avait occasionné Mathieu en se levant de sa table, le barman accourut pour voir ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il vit un petit homme hors de lui et complètement ivre et un brun terrifié et encore maître de ses actes. Il se dépêcha de passer à l'action et poussa avec force Mathieu loin d'Antoine avant de courir le retenir pour pas qu'il n'étripe Antoine.

Essayant vainement de se débattre, Mathieu cria alors, au bord des larmes de rage et de désespoir.

«-Pou'quoi t'as fait ça hein ? Pou'quoi tu m'a lai'é seul ? P'tain a cau'e de toi j'ai dû faire semblant ! »

Sur ces mots, malgré la poigne de fer du barman, le petit homme châtain s'effondra, dévasté. Il semblait minable là, couché à même le sol et se repliant sur lui même tout en pleurant tel une larve.

Le brun, totalement perdu continua de fixer Mathieu se tortiller par terre. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ça l'avait affecté à ce point ? Il lui avait fait mal à ce point ? Pourquoi ? Et faire semblant de quoi ?

Finalement, il prit pitié de lui et il sentit son cœur s'effriter. Il savait ce qu'il éprouvait malgré tout pour Mathieu, après toutes ces années. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire taire ses sentiments. Il soupira et se leva de son tabouret. Il prit le petit homme dans ses bras, bien qu'il peinait beaucoup à le porter, non pas qu'il soit gros mais il était lourd quand même.

Mathieu pleurant toujours à chaude larmes, n'eut aucune réaction. Il se laissa faire, tout simplement. Antoine le déposa alors sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, tout doucement et lui demanda où il habitait. Il répondit avec difficulté mais c'était déjà ça.

Antoine le ramena alors à la destination indiquée par Mathieu. Il l'aida à descendre de sa voiture et continua à l'épauler jusqu'au porche de sa maison. Là, il le laissa seul, estimant qu'il pouvait quand même se déplacer jusqu'à son lit. Antoine remarqua qu'il y avait deux voitures dans le garage et que dans son jardin, il y avait des jouets d'enfants placés ça et là. Son cœur n'en fut que plus brisé encore. Alors comme ça il avait vraiment refait sa vie. Il avait des enfants et une femme... Il devait les aimer... En quoi pouvait-il s'opposer à ça ? Il secoua la tête, et laissa Mathieu là, devant sa porte, dépité.


End file.
